


5 Times Someone Discovered Tony Stark was Diabetic

by DeviousNymph



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Gen, Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousNymph/pseuds/DeviousNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and 1Time He Offered Up the Information.</p><p>Fill for this request on the kinkmeme: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19994.html?thread=47386650</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Someone Discovered Tony Stark was Diabetic

While making the Monaco arrangements had been her first duties, Natalie knew that the Vanko disaster was her first true trial as Mr.Stark’s personal assistant. Before the fight had even finished, she found herself inundated by phone calls and emails. As she kept one eye on the television, Natalie did her best to juggle everyone’s sudden demanding to know what was happening and if they could be the first to interview Mr.Stark.

As soon as the madman was apprehended, Natalie instead had to turn her focus to taking care of Mr.Stark. First she summoned medical help and dismissed them as soon as Mr.Stark caught sight of the crew. Then she made the plans for their departure from Monaco, began to liaison with the appropriate authorities for handling any costs of the day’s disaster, and arranged an illegal secret visit to the local prison at Mr.Stark’s request. When Mr.Stark next saw her in Malibu he had a smirk and a vague comment about how he had been right to give her the job afterall.

As Tony Stark’s newest PA, Natalie Rushman had access to what amounted to his entire life (except the workshop, but she was allowed to peer through the glass as she knocked until Mr.Stark stopped ignoring her). It was a hundred times busier than Legal had been, which was saying something because besides representing Stark Industries Legal also handled all Mr. Stark’s personal legal needs.

However, it was exactly what Natasha Romanov needed to fulfill her mission. For a man hounded so much by the media and known for his tendency to blab his mouth any given chance, Stark didn’t exactly say much. Especially when he was the sole pilot of a weaponized suit of flying armor that was showing increasingly erratic behavior.

He wasn’t nearly as inconspicuous as he thought he was about the small device he carried around with him and checked periodically. The only thing that seemed to be keeping people from catching on was the fact that no one paid much attention to Tony Stark fiddling with yet _another_ device. Plus, whatever Stark was checking, JARVIS was obviously helping him cover it up. Every instance she had been able to get close enough to see the two screens, JARVIS suddenly needed Stark’s attention.

It was too risky for her to try and write the report while still acting as Natalie Rushman; ever since Stane’s betrayal Stark had been more paranoid about the people he allowed neared him, but Natasha had started making mental notes on what to include in the report:

“Subject has been showing an increase in destructive behavior since the incident in Monaco. The subject has been spending increasing amounts of time working on the Iron Man armor and barely addressing the current legal battle regarding the ‘prosthetic’. While there has been little witnessing of partying the subject has increased their already significant amount of alcohol consumption.“

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms.Potts had warned her that there would be days when Natalie wouldn’t be able to get Mr.Stark to do anything that was actually on his schedule. As long as the agenda wasn’t incredibly important then Natalie had been informed to just make sure he ate or slept and didn’t end up drunk at a board meeting.

Today was looking like it would be one of those days. Thankfully, JARVIS had convinced Mr.Stark to let her have the occasional entrance to his lab, if only so that he wouldn’t have to stop working to acknowledge her presence and let her in.

That was the only concession Mr. Stark had made though. Even though he wasn’t working on the Iron Man armor (the few times she had tried to enter the workshop with any of the armor out had resulted in a complete blackout of the glass entrance and JARVIS’s request that she return later) whatever scientific breakthrough he was pursuing had been going on for twenty-six hours without food or sleep.

Each of her visits had been received with nothing but amusement or just ignored completely; occasionally a smirk if she brought a cup of coffee in with her. It wasn’t until hour twenty-four that she started to notice that the genius had been slowly getting paler. Seeing it as an opening to suggest food or sleep Natalie had made sure to press the issue, first subtly and then unsubtly reminding the man of his unfortunate diagnosis as a human being that required more than coffee to run.

At first she was treated once more to his quiet amusement, but not long after he had finally agreed to take a water bottle brought to him by Dum-E she had decided to come in with a pre-made sandwich. It was something he could easily eat as he worked and definitely on the approved food lists that Ms. Potts had forwarded Natalie, but the moment she had slid it under his nose the man’s quiet tolerance snapped and she found herself yelled at before his helper bots rushed to herd her out of the room as the dish went flying across the workshop.

Right before the glass went opaque she saw him march over to the little kitchenette and slide a small tablet into his mouth.

It wouldn’t be the last time she saw him ingest one of those discs. Or the last time his mood changed on a dime.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Tony Stark’s miraculous escape and rescue from Afghanistan had sent Shield buzzing, especially after one of their undercover agents sent word of a device imbedded in his chest. There had only been a small window of time for them to gather intel before the billionaire had become conscious and demanded all the tests and notes of his condition be destroyed. Fresh from capture and it only took minutes for the man to unleash a virus that destroyed any electronic copies of his stay; the dedicated Colonel Rhodes tracking down the physical copies at his friend’s request.

By the time Agent Coulson ended up being in the right place at the right time to confirm the flying armor pilot’s identity and ingrain their agency with the head of Stark Industries, they had managed to get their hands on a member of the Ten Rings who had been involved with Stark’s kidnapping. The man was an idiot, but he had at least been able to provide them with the basic idea of what resources the genius had at his disposal during his imprisonment.

Shield had been willing to sit back after the public debacle that was “I Am Iron Man”, but when Stark started acting stranger than normal, and all the publicity he garnered threatened to instantly kill the Director’s secret pet initiative, there had been no choice but to send someone to investigate and prepare a report on the man. If there had to be an armor capable of mass destruction running around then they needed the pilot to at least be partially sane.

Natasha had been in legal for three months before Fury had disclosed his own theory about Howard Stark’s imperfect tech. It was automatically classified as Level 6 and only available to those involved in the mission, with Fury being the only source for exactly what personnel he had set on fixing the possible palladium problem. In those three month’s Tony Stark had ticked off over half of the warning signs of someone suffering from a terminal illness.

Within a week as the former-CEO’s PA, Natasha had been absolutely certain that the director was right; quietly informing him so that any resources focused on other explanations could be shifted. The only medical condition that would have the billionaire so internalized would have to have been one of his own doing.

\----------------------------------------------------

With the heavy media presence following wherever Stark went, it had become obvious that ever since Afghanistan that while the billionaire flirted up a storm he was much more selective when it came to follow through. The few women that had been willing to divulge details had been very clear that the playboy kept his chest under wraps (not that that prevented any of them from enjoying their time with him).

That being said while Stark Industries’ new CEO had warned Natalie about the many different ways she might be called upon to dispose of women she actually hadn’t had to deal with any of the genius’ famed encounters. Considering the destructive behavior the billionaire was choosing to indulge in instead she was honestly surprised the day she walked towards Mr.Stark’s bedroom door to remind him of a meeting and came face to face with an unknown young woman.

Her dress was wrinkled, recently picked up from the floor, and someone’s fingers had been in her hair recently. She didn’t hesitate to wink at the PA, tossing out a sultry “I know my way out” as she sauntered by. The moment Natalie drew her eyes away from her swaying hips Mr. Stark was standing in his doorway, eyes on his assistant instead of his recent companion. Flashing a satisfied smirk to Natalie he closed his bedroom door; leaving her with just a glimpse of his chest, shirt buttoned just enough to hide the arc reactor imbedded there.

Most people would have taken the obvious clues and come to the conclusion that he had been ‘entertaining’, but Natasha knew better than that.

Neither of them displayed the physical signs of recent arousal. Natalie Rushman maintained his schedule and knew that since Mr.Stark had managed to be wrangled into meeting with Ms.Potts as requested the billionaire had only had an hour in which to have meet with this rendezvous. While that was plenty of time for someone to get off, especially someone with the skills that Tony Stark was rumored to possess, the effect it had on a person’s body took longer to fade. Besides there wasn’t so much as a smudge on the woman’s makeup, her lips weren't even a touch swollen from kissing and there was no sign of the glow normally associated with orgasm.

Making a mental note to tell Shield Intelligence to trace the woman’s ID, Natalie consulted the tablet in her arms to check on exactly what function she was reminding Mr.Stark about before starting the traditional pounding on his door.

\---------------------------------------------------  
Despite all her time working for the man, Mr. Stark hadn’t ever had a truly personal conversation with her. There had been arguments about him doing work, random bits of trivia, and constantly quips about anything that caught his eye but nothing that meant anything. It was hardly her longest undercover operation, but normally the Black Widow would have learned more by now. True, she wasn’t usually up against a genius of Tony Stark’s caliber, someone who had been trained since the day of birth on the importance of being closed off, but it still rankled a bit.

So it was a great breakthrough for him to interrupt their prep for his birthday party to ask what she would do if it was the last birthday she would have.

There were a lot of answers that Natalie Rushman could have given to the man she had spent months working for. Good easy answers that would make the rest of their evening easier, but despite his obvious self-destruction in the face of his impending death there was something about Tony Stark that made a tiny bit of Natasha Romanov surface and answer him honestly.

“I would do whatever I wanted to do, with whomever I wanted to do it with.” She didn’t know what if it was the man’s determination to keep his weaponry out of the wrong hands (even if it meant going against his own government), the fact that despite his terminal illness he was trying to destruct in ways that would make the world better, or the fact that despite his clear success Tony Stark was just as broken as the rest of them, but when a large grin broke out on his face Natalie couldn’t help but award him a smile in return.

If they had been less serious people this probably would have been the point where they had a sleepover and painted each other’s nails, but she still found herself pleased as Tony excused himself to the bathroom.

The wrench came in the form of the small black bag that she knew held the tools he was using to combat his illness. Careful observation had shown that he tended to store both the tablets and his device in the small bag, but it was rarely left anywhere that wasn’t on his person or protected in the workshop.

It was the first opportunity to get a close look since she had set her eyes on the little black bag that he frequently dipped into when he was not at his best. There was no hesitation; whatever he was using to offset the symptoms might help them figure out how to solve the palladium poisoning issue.

Of course what she pulled out of the bag just added another piece to the puzzle. The small tube labeled Glucose Tablets was nothing like the mysterious chemical she was expecting to have found. It could have easily been a ruse, but under the one she currently held was an unopened tube still in its plastic wrapper.

Suppressing a growl of frustration, Natasha put placed the tube back in exactly as it had been before zipping the bag up and taking a step away as she returned to Natalie.

If she had been Natasha Romanov, the legendary Black Widow, there would have been no sign of any discomfort on her face to turn and come face to face with Tony Stark. But she wasn’t Natasha Romanov right now; she was Natalie Rushman the relatively new PA who had just stepped all over her boss’ privacy after their first moment of real connection and the guilt showed in her tense stance.

It took the observation skills cultivated over years of spy work to detect the hint of betrayal and disappointment in his face before his eyes shuttered and was replaced with a cold mask. He didn’t even say anything, jaw clenching as he pointed to his bedroom door.

As Tony stonily led them out of his bedroom, for once Natasha almost wished that she could feel bad about doing her job.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
After his disaster of a birthday party, after a night spent searching for where the billionaire had jetted off too, and after she had betrayed him again by stabbing him in the neck while he wasn’t looking Natasha was able to check back in with the combined med/science team working on the Stark Problem.

Shield’s scientists had determined that the palladium poisoning combined with his lack of healthy eating habits must have made him hyperglycemic, but there was something about that conclusion that didn't sit right with the Shield agent.

In the end it was the mystery woman’s ID that let Natasha put all the pieces together. Dr. Avery Mabstein was a well known endocrinologist, highly regarded in her profession. She was mostly known for her breakthrough treatment theories in diabetes.


End file.
